celesarcafandomcom-20200214-history
Cleric skills
The Cleric is one of the two classes that can be chosen after completing the Superior Class Change Exam quest as a Mage, with the other being the Magician. Compared to the Magician, the Cleric has more Magic defense but less Magicial attack power. Skills Ignis Moltador Lv 4 Position-based fire magic (all) (MP cost: 20) Unlock: Ignis Lv5 1st time: Warped Corus x 16, Cara Fruit x 13, Spirit Drop x 1 After: Warped Corus x 19, Cara Fruit x23, Onyx Ore x 13 Moltador Lv 5 Position-based fire magic (all) (MP cost: 25) Unlock: Needs Key + Maltador Lv4 1st time: Warped Corus x20, Cara Fruit x 18, Tree Stem x 1 After: Warped Corus x 25, Cara Fruit x 24, Ruby Gem x 8, Lead Piece x 10 Moltador Lv 6 Position-based fire magic (all) (MP cost: 30) Unlock: Maltador Lv 5 1st time: Warped Corus x 24, Blue Crystal L x 20, Dorsal Fin x 1 After: Warped Corus x 28, Cara Fruit x 28, Sticky Liquid x 14, Lead Chunk x15 Aqua Aqua Lv 4 Hit 1 foe with water magic (MP cost: ??) Unlock: Aqua Lv 3 1st time: ??? After: Heavy Corus x 12, Light Corus x 14, Linde Seed x 6, Pearl Ore x 15 Aqua Lv 5 Hit 1 foe with water magic (MP cost: ??) Unlock: Aqua Lv 4 1st time: ??? After: Heavy Corus x 13, Solid Corus x 20, Cara Fruit x 9, Black Crystal S x 16 Aqua Lv 6 Hit 1 foe with water magic (MP cost: ??) Unlock: Aqua Lv 5 1st time: ??? After: Heavy Corus x 16, Solid Corus x 22, Pom Fruit x 17, Emerald Gem x 20 Anti-Aqua Lv 4 Raises water resistance (MP cost: ??) Unlock: Aqua Lv 4 1st time: ??? After: Warped Corus x 13, Jelly Drop x 20, Goopy Liquid x 8 Anti-Aqua Lv 5 Raises water resistance (MP cost: ??) Unlock: Anti-Aqua Lv 4 1st time: ??? After: Warped Corus x 17, Jelly Drop x 25, Dirty Liquid x 11 Anti-Aqua Lv 6 Raises water resistance (MP cost: ??) Unlock: Anti-Aqua Lv 5 1st time: Warped Corus x 16, Jelly Drop x 24, Sticky Liquid x 10 After: ??? Terra Terra Lv.1 (key)→ Terra Lv.2→ Terra Lv.3 → Terra Lv.4 Terra Lv4 → Cure Lv.1 (key)→ Cure Lv.2→ Cure Lv.3→ Cure Lv.4 → Cure Lv.5→ CureLv.6 └ (key)→ Bless Winde Winde Lv.3 └ Winde lv.4→ Lv.5→Lv.6 └LV.4 wind resistant up →Lv.5→ LV.6 └The Mamoritai of Wind Electa Electa Lv.3 └ Electa Lv.4→└Lighting resistant up→Lv.5→Lv.6 　　　　　　　　　　　　　　└The mamoritai of Thunder Stealth Stealth Lv.3 Stealth lv.4 -> Stealth lv.5 -> Stealth lv.6 Magic cure Lv.4 -> Magic cure Lv.5 -> Magic cure Lv.6 (Raises mg defense) -Ignis Lv4- 65: use LV MP:16 (Note: a single fire attack) -Ignis-LV5- 65: use Lv MP: 20 (Note: a single fire attack) -Motador-Lv.4- 65: use Lv MP: 20 (Note: a fire area attack) -Moltador-Lv5- 65: use Lv MP: 24 Note: a area fire attack (Must use one -key- to unlock) -Moltador-Lv6- 65: use Lv MP: 30 (Note: a area fire attack.) -Aqua-Lv4- 65: use Lv MP: 16 (Note: a single water attack) -Aqua-Lv5- 65: use Lv MP: 20 (Note: a single water attack) -Aqua Lv6- 65: use Lv MP: 24 (Note: a single water attack) -Water-resistant up -Lv4- 65: Lv use MP: 3 (3 turns water resistance) -Water-resistant up -Lv5- 65: Lv use MP : 4 (3 turns water resistance) -Water-resistant up -Lv6- use Lv: 65 MP:5 (3 turns water resistance) The Mamoritai of water 65: Lv use MP :11 -Winde -Lv4- 65: use Lv MP: 16 (Note: single wind attack) -Winde -Lv5- 65: use Lv MP: 20 (Note: single wind attack) -Winde -Lv6- 65: use Lv MP: 24 (Note: single wind attack) -Winde-resistant up Lv4 65: Lv use MP: 3 (3 Turns wind resistance ) Wind-resistant up Lv5 65: Lv use MP: 4 (3 turns wind resistance ) -Wind-resistant up -Lv6- use Lv: 65 MP:? (3 Turns wind resistance) -The Mamoritai of wind- 65: Lv use MP:? -Terra -Lv4- 65: use Lv MP: 16 single earth attack) (Note: u must upgrade "terra" to get the "Cure", have to use one -KEY- to Unlock) -Cure-Lv1- 65: use Lv MP: 5 ( Note: single cure magic) -Cure Lv-2- 65: use Lv MP: 8 (Note: single cure magic) -Cure-Lv3- 65: use Lv MP: 11 (Note: single cure magic) -Cure-Lv4- 65: use Lv MP: 14 (Note: single cure magic) -Cure-Lv5- 65: use Lv MP: 17 (Note: single cure magic) -Cure-Lv6- use Lv: 65 MP:20 (Note: single recovery magic) -Bless- use Lv: 65 MP: 10 (Note: for 10-turns recovery HP by 5%) (Note: Must use 1 of ur -keys- to unlock it) -Electa-Lv4- 65: use Lv MP: 16 (Note: single lightning attack) -Lightning-resistant up Lv4- 65: Lv use MP: 3 (3 turns lightning resistance) -Lightning-resistant up Lv5- 65: Lv use MP: 4 (3 turns lightning resistance) -Lightning-resistant up Lv6- use Lv: 65 MP:? (3 turns lightning resistance) -The Mamoritai of thunder- 65: Lv use MP:? -Stealth Lv4- use Lv: 65 MP:4 -Stealth Lv5- use Lv: 65 MP:? -Stealth Lv6- use Lv: 65 MP:? -Lumus-Lv4- 65: use Lv MP: 16 (Note: a single light attack) Zell:4630 -Lumus-Lv5- 65: use Lv MP: 20 (Note: a single light attack) (Note: need 1 -Key- to unlock) -Lumus-Lv6- 65: use Lv MP: 24 (Note: a single light attack) Gain Break Vanetia (L1) : Hitting all foes with powerful magic. 'Mana Refrain (L2) ': Recover Full HP of yourself and allies Category:ClassCategory:Article stubs